


ART: The Fifth Tail

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jensen, Digital Painting, Established Relationship, Kitsune, Lap Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is kitsune!Jensen/Jared lap sex. I think that's it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Fifth Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Te Fifth Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45013) by psst is it a secret for now. 



the fic that inspired me is on [](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnspringfling**](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) challenge

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/44813/44813_original.jpg)   


for the original sized pic (which does not want to obey me here for some reason :( ) go to my LJ [HERE](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/21200.html)


End file.
